1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating a diagnosis image, a probe, a method of controlling the probe, and a method of generating a diagnosis image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A diagnosis image generating apparatus transmits and receives ultrasound signals via a probe. Here, a probe may receive ultrasound signals by using a piezo element. A diagnosis image generating apparatus may include a plurality of probes. Here, if a user desires to use one of the plurality of probes, the user inputs selection information for selecting one of the plurality of probes by operating the diagnosis image generating apparatus.